


What Are Brothers For?

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cervical Orgasms, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Curvy Women, Darth Maul Is A Good Brother Ok, Dildos, Doggy Style, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Sitting, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, First Time, How Do I Tag, I HATE THESE TAGS, Insecurity, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Marking, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Pheromones, Piercings, Praise Kink, Purring, Rough Sex, Scars, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stretching, Uncircumcised Penis, Xeno dick, Zabrak, first time cunnilingus, primal kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Maul encourages Savage to engage in his first consensual sexual experience, and it goes much better than expected...





	What Are Brothers For?

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar is fucked up because it's 5 am, please bear with me...
> 
> I usually write pretty formally, but I wanted to be more loose with this one. Please enjoy!

Savage grunts slightly, broad shoulders squeezed into an inadequately sized cantina booth. Maul sits across from him, elbow resting on a robotic knee, staring lazily into the bar crowd. His magma eyes flick over to glance at Savage, and he sighs.

"What is it now?" he growls in annoyance, taking a short sip of his Black Russian.

"Brother...I don't think this is a good idea," Savage grumbles, staring down at his untouched drink. Maul sighs again and leans forward, fixing him with a fierce stare. 

"Savage...it's just sex," he soothes, "and by the fucking Sisters you need something to ease your tension."  
Savage glances up into the crowd, studying the vast array of species. More than a few people are gazing appreciatively in his direction, eyeing either him or his brother up. A particularly curvaceous Twi'lek is looking at him like she's going to swallow him whole.

"But...I don't like sex. Not after the Sisters..." he whispers, eyes dropping back down to the drink.  
Maul studies him, eyes softening. He's rough with his brother, but he still loves him deeply. He just struggles to show it in a traditional way due to his severe emotional damage from Sidious. 

Savage had been raped by several sisters back at the village, including Ventress, and has five children that he's never been able to meet. Consent wasn't a word that the Sisters cared for, so the vast majority of couplings were magic-assisted rapes. Maul had seen some of the horrible scars inflicted on Savage from the gladiatorial mating rituals or the rapes themselves, and ached for his brother. He just needed to experience the good side of sex.

"How about we get you to a gloryhole or something? Would that help?" Maul prompts, cocking his horned head in curiosity. 

"...what's a gloryhole?" Savage asks, a look of helpless confusion contrasting his intimidating appearance. 

"You stick your cock through a hole in the wall and someone else sucks it for you," Maul explains, flippantly shrugging and turning his attention back to the crowd.

Savage quickly shakes his head in refusal, shuddering. "What if someone bites it off??" he hisses, eyes wide with fear.

Maul barks out a laugh, grinning in amusement. "Biting you off would be like trying to saw through a tree trunk with a piece of fish," he snorts, and Savage smiles ever so slightly. Maul perks up as the curvy Twi'lek gets up from her seat, glancing pointedly in their direction. 

"I think you're about to get hit up," Maul chuckles, smirking as she sways up to them. Savage balks, staring at her scantily clad breasts with hungry eyes. He looks for all the world like an abused animal that isn't sure if it should accept the treat for fear of being smacked again. She stops in front of him, crossing her arms under her full breasts. She cocks a thick hip and smiles warmly, taking in Savage's impressive physique. 

"Hey there sweetie. Looking for some fun tonight?" she purrs, and Savage's cock twitches in response. He blinks, nodding slightly and swallowing hard.  
She frowns, glancing at Maul. "Is he ok? How much has he had to drink?" she asks, looking concerned. 

"Ah...he's just inexperienced, and what experience he has had...well...hasn't exactly been fun," Maul explains for Savage, who seems to be warming up to the situation now.

"Aww baby, I'm sorry nobody's appreciated that Adonis body like they should," she says, reaching out to stroke one of Savage's horns. He grunts and his eyes slide shut as she rubs the tender skin at the base of the horn, and he purrs ever so slightly in response. She giggles at the noise, lekku twitching in excitement. He reaches out to circle a massive arm around her waist, pulling her in to nuzzle at the ample curve of her soft breast. Multiple customers are watching them closely, hoping that they'll have a nice public fuck for the cantina's viewing pleasure. It was perfectly legal in the Outer Rim, after all.

But their hopes are dashed when she leans in to whisper in Savage's ear, and he quickly nods in agreement. He extricates himself from the constricting booth, Maul tossing up two fingers in a lazy farewell, pulling out a holopad to entertain himself while he waits.

 

Savage sweats as he follows the Twi'lek to an elevator. She lives in a small apartment above the bar, she'd said, and was more than willing to let him come over. She pushes up against him on the way up and he feels slightly sick, seriously considering hitting the level 1 button and leaving her at the top. But one glance down at her full breasts pushing against his chest changes his mind, her smokey almond eyes gazing up at him, dilated with lust. This isn't a Sister, he reminds himself. She has no magic to use against him. His size can protect him here. And Maul was right downstairs, a comforting force signature ebbing at the back of his mind. It spikes slightly as Maul senses his fear, offering him a small surge of comfort through the familial link.

The elevator dings to signify their arrival and she snatches his massive hand, yanking him quickly towards her apartment. The interior is pleasantly feminine, but he doesn't have much time to study it before she's pulling his head down into a rough kiss, snaking her hands down to his abdomen, rubbing his thick muscles through his traditional clothing. He growls deeply, squeezing her plush hips in response as she shoves him down onto her couch, yelping as he drags her down with him.

"Fucking shit, how are you so massive," she breaths, still dwarfed by him despite her curviness. She presses soft kisses into his jaw, sliding down to suck at his smooth throat. "It's so hard finding big guys with looks like yours," she purrs, rolling her hips down onto his groin. 

"Uh...must be all the milk I drink," he jokes weakly, and she smirks, rubbing her chest against his.

"Milk, huh?" she chuckles, reaching back to undo the clasp of her thin top, letting it slide down to pool between them. Savage gapes at her breasts, reaching out to tentatively squeeze and roll them in his huge hands. All of the Sisters were rather petite, and being full figured was considered ugly by them. This was his first experience with a bigger woman, and by the fucking gods he was loving it.

She moans as he gently pinches her nipples, and she tugs at his clothes, confused at how it all fits together. He chuckles and works himself out of his top, suddenly remembering his scars and feeling a massive rush of insecurity softening his erection. She notices, cocking her head curiously. "Are you ok? You sure you want this? Please don't think you have to," she whispers, sliding back and giving him space.

"No! I want you," he responds quickly, unsure of how to explain himself. "I just....I come from a very violent planet," he finishes quietly, finally pulling off the clothing and tossing it away. She gasps at the long, puckered scars and burns, eyes wide with concern.

"Fucking hell...are you a soldier?" she asks, reaching in to rub his chest praisingly, gently toying with his titanium nipple piercings. He rumbles deeply at the sensation, his erection beginning to swell again under the gentle rock of her hips.

"I guess you could say that," he whispers quietly as she leans down to suck at his left nipple, reaching up to rub the base of his dorsal horn while she licks and sucks.

"Shit," he groans, sliding down lower on the couch and grabbing her hips, grinding up into her desperately. She lets his nipple go with a pop, leaning in to kiss and lick his neck.

"Mmmm, you smell like spices," she moans, his pheromones beginning to flood her senses and deepen her arousal. She'd definitely need it, considering his size.

She slides down to the floor, kissing his hairless happy trail the entire way down. His breath catches; was she going to suck him? He'd never received oral sex, and Maul said it was incredible from what he could remember. 

She works at the buckle of his traditional war skirt, finally working it open. Lifting his slim hips, he slides out of it and his trousers, leaving him in his plain black briefs. She moans at the sight of him: his thick, corded muscle; his smooth, patterned, scarred skin; and his massive bulge. Her eyes widen as she strokes it, making him flex under her touch.

"What the fuck, how is it even gonna fit??" She giggles in awe, pulling the waistband down to fix it underneath his heavy balls. 

"Fucking FUCK," she breathes as he bobs out. He's at least 13 inches, and almost as thick as her forearm. He's humanoid except for thick ridges of cartilage that flare on the underside, and a deflated knot nestles just above his tight, smooth balls. His glans is about the same size as the rest of his circumference, not incredibly flared, but still defined. A velvety dark brown foreskin hugs the glistening head, wrinkly and already just about to slip behind his glans from the tight erection. Flat horns pattern the base of his cock instead of pubic hair, and she rubs her fingers across them appreciatively.

She pulls back and leans in to take the head into her mouth, wrapping both hands around the shaft to accommodate his size. She begins to eagerly suck, glancing up at him seductively.

Savage stares down at her through half lidded eyes, spreading his legs wider to let her fit between them more comfortably. Unable to help it, he begins purring deeply, a gruff rumble deep in his chest at the stimulation and the sight paired together. The suction sensation is beyond delicious, and he lolls his head back, groaning loudly through his purrs.

She lets him go with a pop after about five minutes, and he practically jumps her, his primal instincts taking over. Mate, mate, mate his body hums at him as his twin hearts carry his hormone flooded blood through his huge body. Lay over her and plant your seed, it whispers. 

He whimpers into her throat as she writhes under him. She grabs his cockhead as he rumbles and nips at her, rubbing her clit with it. He gasps at the sensation of his tip meeting her hungry little bud, desperate for more. 

"Um..." she whispers, and he pulls back quickly, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. "I think I'm gonna need to stretch first," she whispers, glancing down at him. He restrains his impulses and nods as she slips off the couch to go to her room. She returns with a large dildo, a bottle of lube, and a vibrator. He pokes the dildo in curiosity, and it sways, making her laugh.  
She slips back down onto the couch, and he resumes his worshipful praise of her full body. He moves down to level his face with her dripping pussy, and he bites his lip.

"I...I've never done this before," he whispers, staring down at her. Of course he'd seen vaginas before. But the Sisters that took him had only wanted his seed, not his ministrations. The older males were desired for that, since their seed was older and less potent.

She smiles, no mockery in the warm expression. "It's okay baby, I'll help you."

She guides him through it, showing him where to lick and what movements to make, and he catches on quickly. She soon pushes him down and climbs on top, sitting on his face and allowing him to slip his thick brown tongue up into her as she rocks. She cums with a wail, wiggling down onto him, and Savage marvels at the feel of her pulsing. He growls, wondering what that would feel like on his cock.

She slides off of him and he pulls her close, reaching for the lube, dildo, and vibrator. She lays back next to him, nuzzling up into his throat and kissing his jaw. He slicks up the toy and gently eases it into her, eager to prepare her so that he can finally feel her velvety walls clench around him.

She grunts in slight pain at the penetration, reaching for the vibrator to switch on its heavenly rumble and hold it against her clit. It helps her take the toy all the way to its silicone balls, and she's soon rocking against it, moaning his name. She pushes at his arm and he withdraws the toy, sliding it out of her slippery folds and laying it onto the glass drink table next to the couch. She bucks in annoyance at the loss of stretch and groans as he climbs over her, lowering himself onto his elbows and knees.

"I'm gonna destroy you," he rumbles as she slides an ion condom down onto his massive cock, baring his teeth at her as she stares up at him in pure lust. His primal side is shoving its way to the surface now, and he nuzzles her breasts, covering them in bites, marking his territory. She babbles for him to fuck her, drunk on her lust and his pheromones. 

He slides up closer to her, reaching down to grip himself and nudge at her silky entrance. She grips at him greedily, wrapping her full thighs around his slim hips and her arms around his broad shoulders. He thrusts gently, holding back his instinct to fuck her senselessly.

"Ow...ow...fuck..." she pants as he slides in, thick head bumping into her hard, slippery cervix. He stills, purring and letting her adjust, working more soft bites into her flawless skin. 

"Mmmm baby," she moans, beginning to rock back against him, reveling in the sensation of so much stretch paired with such deep stimulation. It hurts, but she loves cervical depth, and quickly adjusts.  
Savage is soon thrusting into her greedily, a steady stream of panting growls and purrs flowing out of him as her sweet cunt grips at his velvet steel. She reaches up to grip his horns, since they're easier to hang onto than the smooth skin of his back.

She pushes him away and rolls over, his cock still buried deep, to hold herself up on her elbows and knees. He knows she wants his ridges against her G-spot, and he doesn't disappoint, thrusting roughly into her as she screams into the couch cushion. 

She cums hard with a loud wail, her nails tearing at the couch and her pussy exploding into a series of rhythmic spasms. Savage's mouth falls open at the sensation, her massaging cunt pushing him over the edge of his orgasm. He roars as it hits him, fucking into her so hard that she slides across the couch.

"SHIIIIIIT," he rumbles as his knot swells, and he reaches down to massage it as his cock throbs, keening as she wiggles her ass for him.  
He pulls out and collapses, sliding the too-full condom off of himself. Some of his thick inky cum dribbles out onto the couch, and she leans in to lick at it.

"Damn...it's sweet!" she remarks, leaning in to lick his still hard cock clean. "How long do you stay hard for?" she asks as he moans at the delicate stimulation.

"Honestly, I usually don't get soft until about 6 orgasms," he rasps, and her eyebrow ridges shoot up.

"You're gonna have to keep count then." Smirking, she leans in to begin sucking him again, and she patiently continues until he softens 7 orgasms in. During the seventh she climbs back on for one more fuck, not even caring to slide another condom onto him. By the end of it she's utterly drenched in his black cum and her couch is thoroughly ruined, but she's too satiated to care. They lay together for a while, basking in their afterglows until she gets up and leads him to the shower, gently cleaning him with worshipful hands.

He dresses and heads back down to the bar with her holonumber, munching on a bar of chocolate on the way there. Maul cocks a brow ridge at him as he walks up, smiling in satisfaction. Savage shrugs sheepishly as multiple customers from before jeer at him teasingly, following Maul out to their ship. They walk in silence, but Maul finally speaks up, sounding as if he's struggling not to laugh.

"Well, now I know what you still need to work on: not broadcasting your thoughts through the force."

Savage growls in embarrassment and refuses to look at Maul the rest of the night. But Maul could honestly care less. He was just glad that Savage had experienced something good for the first time, and all because of his encouragement. 

After all, what are brothers for?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36   
> Kofi donations: http://ko-fi.com/honeygrunge
> 
> Willing to consider requests.  
> Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
